Arien
by Suellen-san
Summary: Fic especial para uma pessoa especial com uns personagens da fic Novo Mundo. Acho que vou fazer uma série de capítulos únicos. O que acham? Completa.


**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Surgiu a inspiração e estou pagando a minha língua quando falei que não iria postar uma nova fic aqui. Mas as coisas mudam. Aproveitem!**

**Agradecimento: A todos que leem o que escrevo e participam ou comentam as minhas fics mesmo que às vezes sem noção. Aos que não tem contam no site e mesmo assim comentam um único capítulo e a seja lá quem criou o ser humano por que só assim eu nasci. Sei, sou maluca. Em especial para todos que participam das fics de fichas. Obrigada povo!**

**Resumo: Fic especial para uma pessoa especial com uns personagens da fic Novo Mundo. Acho que vou fazer uma série de capítulos únicos. O que acham?**

**Beta: Sem porque desenvolvi em cima da hora e mal corrigir direito. **

Arien

Arien sorriu pela última vez para sua mãe, Havel, antes da Morte leva tão cedo sua amada mãe. Arien ainda era jovem quando Havel a deixou sozinha naquele... Nesse mundo cruel onde os Deuses manipulam os seres místicos.

Arien acordou para realidade quando viu elfos e anjos entrarem no salão do palácio, alguns como os anjos vieram fazer acordos, outros como os elfos vieram mostrar os seus filhotes para uma futura união.

Arien não se interessava por fêmeas e no momento não desejava machos, somente queria voltar a correr pelos campos e retornar suja de terra para ver a sua mama a esperando.

Com o tempo...

Aprendeu a ser quem não queria ser.

Com o tempo...

Aprendeu a ser responsável.

Com o tempo...

Aprendeu a ser uma soberana.

Com o tempo...

Até aprendeu a ser mãe...

Nunca esquecerá aquele dia quando um grupo de anjos sobrevoava o céu do território e o que parecia ser o "líder" pousou com graça e elegância em solo élfico com um pano cobrindo seu rosto. Talvez por conta do vento ou das rajadas de areia ou outro motivo ainda desconhecido. Mas deixava apenas os olhos expostos. Aqueles lindos olhos.

Ele era seguro de si. Forte. Jovem. Lindo. Principalmente, o rosto de um jovem com uma vasta sabedoria. E sabia o que desejava. Segundo compreendeu ele veio em nome do Deus Guerra para ajudá-la. E assim Arien cresceu, tornou se soberana e se apaixonou por quem não deveria.

Ele, o anjo, tentou a todo custo não cometer tal ato, mas segundo o oráculo e o seu próprio amado, ninguém controla o amor. Guerra não o proibiu de nada e talvez a bela fêmea poderia ser sua companheira.

Numa noite, o grupo de anjos comemorava e Arien queria ver a festa. Seu espírito filhote a fez ir escondida e o viu...

Ele dançava divinamente perto da fogueira. Aquele anjo encontrou a admirando e quando deu por si estava nos braços um do outro e provando os lábios um do outro...

O amor verdadeiro nasceu, mas o Destino adorava brincar com os seres místicos. E assuntos de caráter urgentes surgiram. O anjo deixou a vida da elfa com uma promessa de voltar e se unirem.

Arien acreditou na promessa. Tanto que ao se descobrir grávida juro que ela contaria ao próprio pai da cria para ele contar ao pequeno mestiço. Porém as pequenas guerras os afastaram. A soberana recebia notícias incertas e após o parto tomou uma decisão que segundo os anciões era loucura.

Arien decidiu que Cerrdwen não sabia quem é seu pai. Ele não saberia que o amor puro deles teve um fruto tão belo. A soberana acreditava que ele, o seu anjo, estava morto em uma das guerras. E ele acreditava que sua amada elfa tinha o esquecido e desejado outro ser e desse relacionamento tiveram um cria.

Ele tentou esquecê-la mesmo com o seu companheiro, mesmo com outro companheiro e mesmo pedindo a Diana que seguisse os passos dela.

Ela tentou esquecê-lo mesmo sozinha, mesmo sabendo que um filhote dependia dela e mesmo fazendo o que não queria fazer.

Contudo o Destino...

Trará o passado.

Revelara o passado.

Fará o presente.

Construirá o futuro.

E Arien terá que revelar o seu passado, saber do passado do humano, fazer um presente e decidir que futuro escolher. Entre um humano ou um anjo.

Mas muita coisa pode acontecer.

**Fim?**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Bom desculpa pela demora, mas tentamos né? A vida anda meio corrida e estou tentando colocar ordem em alguma fic, mas vou postar em breve um novo capítulo do novo mundo em breve. O que falta é revisar e tempo. A história saiu meio maluca, mas vocês notaram que ela não queria ser uma soberana. Arien ainda tinha muito que viver, mas a vida foi infeliz com ela. Até a próxima e até...

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Fic ****Helyardy:**

**Krika Haruno: **A história é trágica, mas seu amado Máscara ira curar esse coração. Bem ela vai ficar o italiano mesmo, mas fiz uma citação de Mu, pois uma semana dessa nos questionávamos se Mu poderia ser um elfo e não o Kamus. Então citei o ariano. Que bom que gosto e até...

**Daniela:** Bem Daniela Mu não vai ficar com Helyardy e essa fic não tem continuação, pois ao mimi história de alguns personagens da fic Novo Mundo. E só lá é que ele vai encontrar o amor da vida dele. E pelo que entendi você gostou. Agradeço pelo comentário.


End file.
